Final Fantasy 6: A Treasure to Cherish
by Forgotten Fury
Summary: Locke goes back to being a treasure hunter (not a thief) and finds out what the most valueable treasure really is.


FF6: A Treasure to Cherish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from final fantasy, Squaresoft does. Please refrain from suing me because I am poor and a waste of time.  
  
Prologue: The group known as the Returners have defeated the mad man Kefka. His reign as an overseer and as a god like he called himself was now over. The world could live in peace once again. But with Kefka now dead all magic in the world was gone as well.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Locke was lounging around in the inn of South Figaro. He was looking forward to going on treasure hunts like he used to do before he joined with the Returners to destroy the evils of the Empire. Now that his battle was finally over he could return to doing what he loved.  
  
Locke was sitting there thinking of places to explore when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in", Locke replied. Celes walked in the room and sat down on the bed beside him.  
  
"So have you found a place for us to explore for treasure?"  
  
"Well Celes I think I have found a place to look. How does Mt. Koltz sound?"  
  
"Sure. We are leaving tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yes, make sure you are ready to go."  
  
"All right."  
  
Celes walked back to her room to pack what she needed for the day ahead. He couldn't help but smile at her. They'd been lovers for quite some time now and he wanted to be with her always. She felt the same about him. Nobody had ever cared for her the way Locke does. "Well I better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day", he mumbled to himself and went to sleep.  
  
The next day Celes and Locke left for Mt. Koltz which was just northeast of South Figaro. They didn't quite know what they were looking for but they hoped to find something of value in the rocky area. The mountain was huge but its slopes were not very steep in some areas so they really didn't have to climb too hard. But there were still many cliffs and narrow ridges the two treasure hunters would have to cross in order to continue exploring.  
  
"So Locke what do you think we will find?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. This place is probably been looted for all its worth but you never know."  
  
"I hope we find something great to sell and make some good money"  
  
"Actually… I was hoping that if we do find something of value that we could start a collection that would be something special for the two of us."  
  
"Locke… that's sweet of you."  
  
They continued to follow the trails exploring all of the caves and ridges for any openings or treasures. Near the top they found a cave with an eerie blue light glowing inside of it.  
  
Celes suddenly filled with excitement exclaimed, "wow what a beautiful blue gem!"  
  
"Yes that's very beautiful. It could make a great start to our collection."  
  
She then ran up to grab the gem when a cloaked figured fell from the sky and grabbed it.  
  
The shadowy figure shouted, "This gem is mine so go back home kids!" He then quickly started running up to the very peak of the cliff.  
  
Celes shouted out, "Come on Locke he's got our gem!"  
  
They started running after him dodging all the boulders and trees limbs in their path. They could barely see the man they were chasing. He moved so quickly and smoothly around everything that it was like trying to catch a shadow.  
  
They finally reached the peak of the mountain and the final cliff.  
  
"Get away from me…" the shadowy figure said sounding slightly panicked.  
  
Celes then stepped forward in a challenging motion to the man. "And if we don't?"  
  
"This gem is mine! So get away from me. Besides you cant even touch this gem without it practically killing you!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because it's a powerful artifact that if your not wearing protective gear like I am then it will shock you."  
  
"Really… I don't believe it. Come on Locke lets go get our gem!"  
  
Celes ran quickly up the man but He, for some reason, actually believed the cloaked man.  
  
"Celes NOOOOOOO!" Locke shouted out but it was too late. Celes had already jumped up and grabbed the gem from the cloaked man. At first nothing happened but soon after she started to shake slightly. Soon after that slight jolt she got became a huge bolt of electricity going through her. It wasn't like the magic she had felt from her fights while she was a Returner but it was pure electricity. Both Locke and the cloaked man looked in terror as the saw her being shocked. He then snapped out of he fear and bolted to save his love but the cloaked man didn't move. He was sure that she was done for. When Locke got close enough to Celes it was to late for him to help. The final shock from the gem threw her hard and she flew right off the cliff.  
  
Authors notes: this is my first fic so please review and tell me what ya think. There will be more chapters to come so keep checking back. 


End file.
